That's What She Said!
by Kaiaa
Summary: A simple joke led to a school year of love, laughter, and... inappropriate behavior. Ah well. That's what you get when you put six 8th graders together at Forks Middle School! ALL HUMAN. B/E, R/Em, A/J.
1. Oh the Age of Immaturity

**New Story:** That's What She said!!!

**Synopsis:** Bella and the gang are 14. Just about the worst age ever. You see, with girls and boys like the ones at Forks Middle School, nothing can ever go right. Ladies and gentlemen, peek into the lives of a few dirty minded teens.

**Note from Me:** Hello Everybody! Soooo sorry that I haven't been writing lately… I have been uber-busy and (unfortunately) have had writers block for a long time. I hope this makes up for it! And please realize that I happen to be at the age of immaturity… I think I know what I'm doing ;) JK! (Really though, all of my friends are guys just like Jazz, Edward, and dearest Em!)

**Chapter 1- Oh the age of immaturity…**

* * *

The muffled din of the lunchroom served as a perfect cover for the boisterous conversation going on at the table in the back corner. You see, this is where 3 boys and 3 girls sat- Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Emmett.

The kids, now 14 and approaching the end of middle school, had been best friends since 5th grade. This was one unlikely friendship- no could have predicted it. You see, these kids were about as different as you could get.

There was Edward Cullen- the serious, strong, handsome one. And Edward's sister, Alice, was a short little black haired girl who never stopped flitting and fluttering about. Rosalie Hale was the blonde teen model, and her boyfriend of 2 years, Emmett McCarty, was about as big and lovable as you could get. Jasper Hale, Rose's twin, was the quiet, caring one who had been going out with Alice as long as Emmett and Rose had been dating. And finally there was Bella Swan: A sweet, shy, fragile girl. And the love of Edward's life. But she didn't know that yet. Neither did he.

Anyway, recently the kids had been, well, _growing up. _Physically, yes, but mentally… even more so. To put it quite frankly, these teens had the minds of college boys. And that included the girls.

Today was probably the worst so far- the _That's What She_ _Said_ joke was spreading around the 8th grade like a virus.

Guess who started that?

Yes, Emmett. While looking at porn online (Rose was refusing to 'give him any'), he discovered a website. A very, very, very bad website. And then forwarded that website to Jasper. Who forwarded it to every guy in the grade.

Needless to say, the girls were getting furious. The first few jokes of the week had been hilarious. Even a couple teachers had chuckled with the class before putting on a serious face and getting back to teaching. But now detentions were being handed left and right. And couples were breaking up from lack of 'sensitivity' and 'seriousness'.

The only ones tolerating the so called 'disease' were our friends in the back.

"Rose, baby, come on! Just a peek?" Emmett was on hid knees begging her to show him her photos from her last shoot.

"Emmett. Jesus. Let it go! The ad will be out next week!" Alice reprimanded.

Emmett whimpered. "This isn't fair! How come I have to wait along with the rest of the state for this damn ad to come out! Can you at least tell me what you're wearing?" He turned to Rose.

The look on her face proved that she was enjoying every minute of this. "Well, it's silver and skimpy…" Emmett groaned. "…and I'm outside."

Her boyfriend grabbed her out of her chair and put her in his lap. Emmett started slobbering all over Rose's ear. "You. Will. Show. Me. The. Pictures." They started kissing. A lot.

"AWWWW!!!! Man you guys are disgusting. Knock it off you two." Jasper shielded his eyes.

"Okay. Umm… I am now going to nonchalantly change the subject," Bella said.

"I agree with you there, Bells," Edward chuckled.

"Well… how about the… rain?" Bella asked eager to move this conversation along. She didn't feel comfortable watching her friends make out; she was the only single one. Even Edward was going out with the most popular girl in school, Tanya Denali.

_Sigh. _Edward. The hottest thing in the world. She'd been in love with him since the beginning of forever. He was the smartest, most sensitive, sweet, intense boy ever to…

"Yo! Bella! Did you seriously just ask us about the rain?" Emmett startled her from her thoughts.

The rain. Nothing new, of course. The group lived in Forks, Washington: a small town in the middle of nowhere. It also happened to be one of the rainiest places in the country.

Bella giggled. "Well, it certainly is… well, uh, wet…"

The others burst out into laughter.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" shouted the boys in unison.

Amazing how immature boys can be, isn't it? Really, though, this is nothing new to these 8th graders. Immaturity was theirs. They owned it. It was totally their thing.

The girls, however, after listening to a week of _That's What She Said_ jokes, were finally getting fed up with the opposite species.

"Jasper!" Alice snapped. "Can you please, like, shut up? We have heard these jokes repeatedly the whole week! We are sick and tired of them!" She turned away, crossing her arms and huffing.

Jasper walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was about to say something but just then Mike Newton, a chubby blonde boy with a massive crush on Bella, walked up.

"Hiya, Bella!" He said happily. "I just got tickets to see a concert this Friday night in Seattle… want to come?"

"That's what he said," Emmett whispered in Edward's ear. Snickering started at the table.

Bella turned to Mike. "Umm, sorry Mike, but I, um actually, have… plans. Yeah. Plans. A… project. Sorta"

Bella was usually a sweet person, but occasionally she had to lie. And 99% of the time she was lying to a Mr. Mike Newton.

"Oh. Um… okay. Maybe next time." Mike stuttered.

"Yeah. Definitely." Bella replied. "Bye now!"

She turned toward the rest of the table, who was laughing as they watched Mike walk away. "I know this is going to sound stupid and very wrong, but he has quite a big head, doesn't he?"

Laughter erupted from the teens. "That's what she said!" The Hales yelled.

"Haha good one Bella!" Edward said as he smothered her in a hug.

Amazing. The boys were so immature, and yet the girls still liked them anyway.

If that's not true love, then I don't know what is.

* * *

**End Notes:** Yes, this will hopefully be a full blown story- but that depends on you. Comment! At least 10 gets you another chapter. Hmmmmm….

And also, as for my other stories… some I'll drop, and some I'll attempt to carry on with. Please read and review them all; raise my self esteem and I'll get encouraged to write!

I have break all next week so that means free time…

If you want more, tell me, and I'll make it happen.

Luv to you!


	2. Sleepover

**Notes:** Hello! And welcome to chapter 2, kids! I really appreciate all of your support. I was pleasantly surprised at the number of comments….

So I'm thinking 9 more reviews and you get Chapter 3, babes!

This one, however, is for **cullensroc**. Happy Birthday!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sleepover**

The following Saturday night our friends- well, the girls, anyway- were having a sleepover in Alice and Edward's basement. At about 8:30 they were attempting how to blow up an air mattress.

"UGH! This is hopeless!" cried Rosalie, falling back on the couch. In front of her, on the floor, sat Alice, who was holding the directions and attempting to decipher them.

"I know! I can't read these at all!"

"Uh, Alice?" Bella said. "Yeah. That may be because you've been holding them upside down for the past 5 minutes."

"Oh." Alice complied. "Well then. That's better."

"Í thought so," Bella smirked. Next to her Rose giggled.

The three girlies were having another one of their exclusive Friday night sleepovers. That means: gossip, chocolate, and Orlando Bloom movies. Sigh.

The boys liked to refer to these sleepovers as 'Titty Time'.

At this exact time the boys were having a sleepover of their own upstairs. No one but the three of them knew what really happened during their own guy time, but the girls were about to find out.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Rose and Bella were still sitting on the couch, though by now they had changed into their pajamas. Alice had, too, but unlike the other two she was sitting on the floor. And still trying to read the directions for blowing up the bed.

The trio was watching Wicked Little Things. Rosalie had her head in a pillow, very scared, and Bella was hiding under Rose.

"Damn you, stupid directions!" cursed Ali, obviously not paying attention to the movie.

They were so distracted that it was no surprise when the friends didn't hear the basement door being opened. Or notice the three boys sneak up behind them.

Basically, they had no clue what was happening, until…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jasper and Emmett both snuck up on their girlfriends from behind and threw them over their shoulders.

"Emmett, you jerk! Put me down!" Rose yelled.

"Hahahahahaha of course, baby. What's the magic wooooooord???" Emmett sang.

Rosalie looked over at Bella, who was sitting on the couch, still quite stunned from the surprise attack. _NO _Bella mouthed to her friend. But Rose realized that she was never going to be let go of unless she said it. She took a deep breathe.

"Emmett McCarty is the most sexy, hunky, buff, delicious man ever to walk the planet," she rolled her eyes as she said it.

Snorting came from behind the couple. Jasper and Alice were cracking up, and Bella and Edward were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wow, Rosie. That must have been painful to say, am I right?" Emmett feigned being hurt. "My heart! It buuuuuurns!"

Rose smacked her immature boyfriend. "Drama Queen."

"Love me, hate me, say what you want about me…" Em sang in falsetto.

"Man, do you ever shut up?" Edward looked at his best friend from where he was laying on the floor. "Wait, stupid question. Of course not."

"What? Didn't you like my singing?"

"Yeah. Sure. Uh huh," Bella groaned.

"Hey. Wait a minute." She brightened. "Speaking of singing, maybe we should do karaoke or something. Since you boys are here anyway…"

"I call partners with Emmett!" Jasper said, running over to him.

"Well Alice and I can do a rocking duet, can't we?" said Edward.

Rosalie looked over at her shy friend. "That leaves you and me, babe! I'm thinking Jordin Sparks?"

"Duh!" smiled Bella, joining Rose on the couch.

"Okay. First up, Jazz and his kick ass partner Emmett!!!" Edward said in his deep announcer voice.

The two other guys grasped hands and skipped to the middle of the floor in front of the TV. They bowed their heads.

"And a one, two, three, four! She's a brick…. HOWWWWWWWSE!" the guys sang very off key.

After 3 long, torturous minutes, the song was done, and the other 4 were laughing their heads off.

"Okay..." Edward choked he was laughing so hard. "Alice and I are next."

They walked up to the makeshift stage. After whispering with Edward a minute, Ali turned her head and announced to the rest "Eddie and I will now be singing 'Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better'. Which is actually true. Rock on!"

And then the singing began. Alice had her beautiful soprano, and Edward's flawless tenor brought tears to Bella's eyes, even though this was a funny song. She turned her head away. She wished that was her singing with Edward. Although she knew that he and Alice were siblings, she still felt jealous.

Finally, it was her time to shine, right next to Rose. She turned to her blonde friend. "I think we're gonna need music for this one."

"Already on it," Rose said as she placed her iPod into the Cullen's iHome. After scrolling through her purchased songs a minute she selected 'Battlefield', and joined Bella in singing. After a while, Rose could see that normally shy Bella was singing her heart out, and the model quietly stopped singing and walked over to the rest of the kids, leaving Bella unaware that she was singing alone.

Rosie looked around. She saw that Jazz and Alice and her boyfriend were smiling just as hard as she was. Finally! Bella was at least attempting to come out of her shell. Sure, they had all heard her sing before, and realized that she had a great voice. It was a good thing that she was finally using it.

And then there was Edward, sitting on the couch, absolutely mesmerized. The song ended and Bella opened her eyes, only to see 5 pairs of eyes staring at her. "Oh. Sorry. That was bad."

Then the clapping started. Edward ran up and hugged her. "That was beautiful! I had no idea you could sing!"

"Yeah, well…" Bella murmured eager to get the focus off of her. "Before you guys came downstairs Ali and Rose and I were trying to blow up an air mattress. Do you think you could help us?"

Edward released her from his arms, and, confused by the sudden subject change, blinked a few times. "Oh. Um, sure. Yeah. We'll be able to get it. Guys, let's take a look."

Rosalie released Emmett from her hug as he and Jazz stood up. She and Ali exchanged a glance. Men. They always had to fix things, didn't they?

Bella walked over to her girls. "Well, that was embarrassing. Edward probably didn't like it. I don't know what I was thinking. I kinda believed him for a second. He'll never like me."

"Bells! He loved it! And you were awesome! Come on. Pleeease be happy. If the guys hadn't snuck down we would be asleep right now, right? This is more fun, though girls, I'm surprised my parents haven't come down yet." Alice said.

Rose smiled. "That's what she said!"

The other two frowned at her. "Oh. Sorry. But really, Bells, she's right! You rocked and Edward was so into you! He'll be running to you in no time."

The three looked over at Edward, who ran his fingers through his bronze hair. They laughed, knowing the boys' frustration: these directions were not easy, that's for sure.

They walked over and joined the boys, who were fumbling with the small motor and the deflated bed. Jasper was reading the directions out loud.

"Okay," he said. "First, Edward, plug in the motor thingy-ma-bob. Then Emmett put your two thumbs at the opening of the hole."

The kids all looked at each other. "That's what he said!!!"

Jasper laughed, and then cleared his throat, always the serious one. "Next, place that part into the hole."

More laughing.

"Then, turn it on."

"OMG IT'S STARTING TO GET BIGGER!" Emmett said, his eyes going wide. "Quick, it's so BIG! Pull it out!"

Obviously, our dearest Em did not know what he was saying. That is, until he heard the laughter. And then his sick mind came in. And he burst out laughing.

All of the teens were rolling on the floor in tears. "That's… what… he… said!" gasped Jasper.

* * *

Upstairs, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were laying reading in bed when they heard loud laughter coming from the basement.

They looked at each other. "It's your turn," Esme said simply, turning her eyes back to her book.

Carlisle groaned. His wife knew very well that it was her turn to send the boys back to Edward's room and settle the girls down. This happened almost every week, even though the kids tried to deny it…

Anyway, Mr. Cullen sighed as he pulled on his robe and slid on his slippers. If only he and Esme had known when they adopted two kids the same age… especially of different genders.

He smile to himself. It was all worth it. Alice and Edward were great, and their friends were fun, too. He was even glad that Jasper and his daughter were dating, though he knew he should be upset about that…

But Edward. Oh, Edward. Would he ever realize that Bella was perfect for him? Even the _parents_ knew for God's sake…

At the top of the basement stairs Carlisle put on his 'serious dad face' and marched down to where the kids were jumping on the air mattress.

"Boys! Up to bed! How many times do we have to tell you not to come downstairs???"

"Well, Mr. Cullen. You have been telling us once a week every week for a year… so I'm guessing another 52 will do the trick."

Carlisle chuckled, then replied "Sure Emmett. But honestly, kids, you're 14. You need sleep. Girls, get into bed. Boys, upstairs. Now."

Emmett and Jasper leaned into their girlfriends and kissed them. Edward and Bella looked at each other. "Well, good night…" Edward said to the brunette.

"Yeah. See ya." Bella bit her lip. If only…

Carlisle was now impatient. "Three, two…"

The boys ran upstairs. "Ha. Okay, good night angels. Pancakes in the morning?" Carlisle asked, turning to the girls.

"Duh, Dad! Why do you even have to ask?" Alice responded.

He laughed and walked up the stairs, turning off the light as he closed the basement door behind him.

'Maybe someday,' he thought to himself, 'there would be _three_ couples kissing goodnight.'

* * *

**Kell Says: Ahhhh! Carlisle's pro Eddie/Bells….**

**End Notes:** I think that there are a few things you should know…

Alice and Edward are both adopted; not real siblings

Rose and Emmett are not having sex at 14. It's called making out, people!

If you have ANY good _That's What She Said _jokes from school or that you made up, please help!!!

9 reviews gets you chapter 3. I'm thinking a football game?!?!?!?!?!?

Let me know what you think, loves! Adios!


	3. Study Hall

**Notes:** Hellooooo, and welcome to chapter 3, my friends! I appreciate the reviews. I think my regular thing now is making a deal with you…

How about 10 more reviews and you get yourselves chapter 4?

That sounds good to me! But remember… you need to earn it!

So here we go… onto chapter 3!!!

**Chapter 3: Study Hall**

The next Monday at Forks Middle School proved to be a very boring day. VERY boring. Not even lunch proved to be exciting, even when Jasper started singing a horrible rendition of She Wolf, by Shakira.

Needless to say, Alice was rolling on the floor laughing. As were the others, actually. But other than that, the day was uneventful.

That is, until the kids all had the same study hall as the last class of their day. This opportunity to have all 6 teens in the same class was very rare, and only happened a few times in the school year, when one substitute teacher was assigned to watch all of the kids when the 8th grade teachers had a meeting. Forks, being a very small town, had a very small 8th grade class, so 40 fourteen year olds in one room, with one sub, with a group like ours…

Well, so much for a boring day!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Study Hall, Monday, Forks Middle School

The bell concluding 7th period rang, signaling only 45 minutes until the end of the school day. The hallways were crowded as kids made their ways to their final class of the day.

The first two into the 8th grade room were Emmett and Rose, who quickly made their way to the round table in the back corner of the room, making sure to choose the one farthest from the teacher.

Next walked in Alice and Jasper, Ali skipping and holding hands with Jazz. They settled down next to the other two, and waited for Bella to walk in.

They didn't have to wait long, because soon Bella showed up and took one of the 3 remaining seats around their table right as the sub, a young, nervous looking guy, called Bella's last name to take attendance.

"Stanley."

"Here."

"Swan."

"Present," Bella said breathlessly as slid into the chair next to Alice.

"Okay, so the only people missing are…" The sub looked down at the name chart. "Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali."

Bella frowned. Knowing Edward, the player, he and Tanya were together. Probably in a supply closet…

Or not.

The door slammed open. In walked Edward and Tanya, a strawberry blonde cheerleader (obviously), and the most popular girl in school. Tanya despised Bella.

Maybe it was because Bells really was pretty, but most likely because she knew that Bella and Edward were perfect for each other, even though they didn't. She was afraid that they would discover their feelings for one another. But that wasn't important right now.

"Your late, Mr. Cullen. And your 'friend' is, too," the teacher said, trying to sound serious, though his apparent nervousness showed through.

"Sorry," Edward smiled, dazzling the sub.

"Uhhh… well, just don't let it happen again," said the flustered man.

Bella rolled her eyes. Typical Edward...

"Hey," he said as he sat on the other side of Bella. "What did I miss?"

"Well," Rose began. "We were just starting to discuss the benefits of curly hair versus straight hair…"

Edward cocked his head. "Really? I highly doubt that. If you had been Emmett would be coming up with some lame excuse to leave the room."

"Oh, Eddie. You know me so well," Emmett sighed affectionately.

"Haha very funny. Seriously, what were you talking about?"

"Well," Alice leaned in. "We were just about to start our homework. Sorry, we couldn't think of anything else more exciting to do."

Bella, always the studious one, reached into her backpack and took out her math textbook, a notebook, and a pencil. The others, following her example, brought out their work and the team buckled down.

For about 3 minutes. Actually, only 2 minutes. Because shortly after beginning his homework Emmett McCarty slammed his science book down and stood up, pushing his chair back.

"That's it!" he announced. "I cannot do this 'home work' thing. They actually make you _think_! What's the point?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Okay, Emmett. We get your point, but seriously, just sit down and get it done. We all are, and we hate it as much as you do, I'm sure."

Not surprisingly, Em listened to his girlfriend and started on his science worksheet again. For another minute.

"My pencil broke." Emmett informed his annoyed friends.

Jasper snickered. "That's what he said."

"Oh shut up!" Bella cried, exasperated. "Emmett, do you need another pencil?"

"No thank you Bella, I'll just sharpen this one."

He stood up and the others watched as he walked over to the electric pencil sharpener in the corner. He stared at the small machine for a moment.

"_What _are you doing?" asked Bella.

"Trying to figure out which size hole a number 2 pencil fits in! DUH!" Emmett replied, as if it were blaringly obvious.

"Ooooh. Okay. Got it. My bad," Bella resonded sarcastically. She wondered why Emmett was being so stupid today. But then she realized that is was Monday, and decided not to say anything. She could definitely relate.

"Ugh! Stupid pencil! It won't fit!" Emmett cried furiously.

"That's what he said," Jasper whispered to Edward.

"Just put the thing in the hole already!" Alice whined. "You're causing too much trouble!"

"That's what she said," Edward snickered.

"I'm trying!" Emmett said. "Jeez! I just can't find the right hole!"

"That's what he said," Jasper said again.

"Try harder, Emmett! It's not that hard!"

"That's what she said!" Edward whispered back.

And the conversation went on like this. And on. And on. Because Emmett was having a bad day and could not find the proper sized hole to fit his broken pencil into.

Finally successful, Em sat down with a sigh. "That was harder than I expected it to be!"

"That's what he said," Edward and Jazz said together.

All three girls glowered at them. "Okay. Back to work," Rosalie said, getting them all back on track. For now.

Five minutes later, Jasper spoke up. "Hey, do you guys want to play Twenty Questions?"

The others looked at each other. There was only 10 minutes left of the last period, by now, and they were obviously never going to get their homework done.

"Sure," Bella shrugged. "I'm game." The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay sweet. I'm first. I'm thinking of a thing. And it's pink."

"It's Victoria's Secret underwear, isn't it, Jazz?" Emmett guessed.

"Dang it! How did you know?"

"Babe, it's not that hard to guess what you're thinking," Alice smirked. "Okay, I'm up. I'm thinking of a mineral."

"A diamond necklace," Edward said. "I saw you staring at it with mom the other day."

Bella and Rosalie looked at each other and sighed. "How did we end up with friends like these?" Bella asked.

"What I want to know is how I ended up with that doofus over there. And that's putting it nicely." Rosalie glanced over at her so called 'man' as he imitated Alice skipping around the table.

Bella lightly smacked Rose on the arm. "Oh shut _up_. You guys are perfect and you love each other. You know it." Bells looked over at Edward, who was staring at Tanya, who was now sitting across the room with the other cheerleaders. She saw them wave at one another, and was instantly jealous.

Rose followed Bella's gaze. "Someday, girl, he _will _be yours. I know it," she whispered to her best friend.

And then the bell rang.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter… that's all I got tonight. I'll try again tomorrow? In the meantime review, stay healthy, and have fun!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Kell**


	4. The Big Game

**Author's Note: **Hello there! Thanx for the props on this story. I think that you have earned yourselves chapter 4!

This takes place at the football stadium between Forks High and Middle schools. The 8th graders are having their 'championship game' and Emmett, the star player, is on fire!

The others are cheering him on from the stands. But is that ALL they're doing???

Hmmmmm…

This is a romance chapter… ; )

By the way: I'M SO SORRY! I never got to officially thank my good, fabulous, crazily perverted friend **sprinkledwithsapphires** for letting me use the whole pencil sharpener conversation in Chapter 3!!! Love you for that!!! So therefore, because of my stupid forgetfulness, this chapter is dedicated to YOU, sapphires!!! And… you have GREAT song recommendations!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Big Game**

The chilly night air proved no feat for the many heartfelt fans, friends, and fathers as the stadium bleachers filled almost an hour before the big game even started. The last game of the season was to happen tonight, and everyone in the town was ready. From the doctors, the fishers, and the teachers, it seemed like everyone in Forks was a diehard cheering machine as the 8th grade players, the town's pride and joy team, ran onto the brightly lit field.

"On the field we have Tarnove, Steele, Crowley, and McCarty, the leading starters for the Forks Spartans!" The announcer, an excited old man, shouted over the loud speaker. "We wish them the best of luck as we play on the coldest, wettest night of the year so far!"

The crowd groaned. This was a lame excuse for a joke in Washington, as almost every night of the year was cold and wet. But a few of the 'senior citizens' still found this funny.

Yeah. It wasn't.

Meanwhile, in the stands sat five kids. Guess who? Yes, they were our friends Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. They, along with everyone else in the stands, cheered and/or jeered as the star quarterback of Forks Middle School ran out onto the field and cheered and pumped his fist in the air. For himself. Yes, it seemed as if our Emmett was pulling a Victor Krum move (from the Harry Potter books. Not that Em had read them. He didn't READ!).

In the first quarter Emmett scored the first touchdown of the game. The older announcer went nuts.

"Yes! The Spartans are up and leading the game so far. Play the music, Bill!"

The music was a regular thing for Forks residents. Any time that Emmett scored the first touchdown of the game Emmett's song would play, and he would dance. And Emmett's dancing was contagious, so soon the whole team would be dancing. The fans would, sometimes, too.

His song? Hollaback girl, by Gwen Steffani. Sad, isn't it?

The other kids were still just hanging around talking up in the bleachers, though not fifteen minutes into the game they were getting bored. Especially Edward, who was dying to go see his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm going to go down and say hi to Tanya- anyone want to come with me?" Edward asked.

"That's what he said!" Alice chirped. Bella glared. "Oh. Sorry."

Of course, Bella was jealous. Big time. Not only was Edward ditching his real friends to go hang out with his precious cheerleader, but Alice was cracking _that joke_ again. She had almost forgotten about it. She sighed. Once again Tanya came before her for Edward.

Bella stood up. "Yeah, I'll walk down with you. I want to get hot chocolate, anyway. I'm freezing."

"Bring us some!" called Rose. The others nodded in agreement. "And hurry!"

* * *

"So, umm, how are you and Tanya?" Bella asked, trying to make small talk.

"We're doing fine, actually. And speaking of relationships… how are you doing in the guy department, Bella? Any luck? I mean, besides Mike. By the way- if you need him beaten up you know who to call!"

"Haha, okay. But other than Newt, no, no one. At all. Ever." Bella sighed. No guys ever liked her. People said that Eric might, but he was with Angela Weber, a good friend of Bella's. He would never do that. And Mike was just and obnoxious nuisance. Just puppy love. It was getting old.

Edward paused and looked at Bella. "Hey. Don't think like that. You are so beautiful. And guy would be lucky to have you."

Bella, taken aback by the compliment, was speechless. "Uh, thanks. I think."

Her friend started walking again. And then stopped. And stared.

Because there, dead ahead, was Tanya. In the arms of Eric Yorkie. And they were making out like there was no tomorrow. And this was in front of the whole football stadium.

"Edward…" Bella began, but was cut off as he walked away purposefully. She walked quickly to keep up with his fierce pace. She followed him behind the bleachers and then watched from the sidewalk as he shrunk against the wall of the concession stand.

Bella Swan hesitantly walked up to him. "A- Are you okay?"

"I'm actually not sure. I was just… wow. Taken by surprise, I guess." He ran his fingers through his coppery hair.

"Well… you know what would make it better?"

"What?"

"Hot chocolate. With lots of whipped cream. That's what I always do when I'm sad." _Or thinking about you wtih other girls, _Bella thought to herself, but didn't say aloud.

He smiled slightly. This was all happening so fast. "Yeah. That just might work."

* * *

"Forget her," Bella soothed Edward, patting his back. "There'll be other girls! Especially with your looks."

The two were now sitting at the top of the bleachers, in the back of the crowd. They were talking quietly, though, just in case anyone heard their private conversation.

"But it's just… I don't get it. Why would she be kissing Eric at all? Was I, like, not a good boyfriend?"

"No, of course not! I just think that she felt threatened because so many girls like you. She was probably afraid that you would leave her first. She's not used to being threatened. At all."

"But who was she threatened by? I don't have another girlfriend! I'm not cheating on her!"

"I don't know, Edward. But try to bounce back quickly. Try being single for a while. Didn't you used to say that you would never want to be tied down?" Bella tried to make her best guy friend feel better. She didn't like seeing him so down, even though she knew it was none of her business.

"Well that was before I liked girls," he grumbled. "As more than friends, I mean. But it turns out I _like_ being tied down."

Bella giggled, lightening the mood. "That's what he said."

Edward laughed. "I think Jazz and Emmett are rubbing off on you. And speaking of the boys, let's get back to our friends. They're probably wondering where we are. Actually, screw us. They're wondering where their _hot chocolate_ is."

She laughed. "Okay, let's go," she said as she started to stand. But an Edward caught her by her arm as she made her way down the steps.

"You're a really good friend, you know that, Bells? Thanks for that."

"Sure. No problem. Anytime." _If only I could be more, _she thought softly to herself.

Soon the pair got up and walked over to their friends. She looked over at Edward, who was now laughing at Rose as she mocked the cheerleaders' plastered grins and clapping. Good. He was already getting over Tanya.

Now all she could do was hope that in time Edward saw her as more than a best friend. But to make that happen she would need some help.

It was time to consult Alice and Rosalie.

* * *

**End Note: **Duh Duh Duh!!! I know. I'm evil. But…10 more reviews and chapter 5 is up before you can say _THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!!!_

I'm thinking uh, SHOPPING with the girls? Barbie Bella time?

And maybe the guys will choose to (as in, be forced to) tag along to carry the girlies bags. This could be fun…

Happy Turkey Day, fellas : ) Eat some pie for me! Much love.


	5. Shopping

**Starter:** Okay, I feel that I should tell you this: all of the beauty tips in this chapter are real!!!!

Oh, how I wish that this could just be a short, filler chapter. But no can do…

So here is chapter 5! Make my review count go up to 50 sand we'll see where that takes us in chapter 6!!!

Lovee on this Happy Day!!!!

(Oh. Sorry. Forgot to tell you that this chapter won't be the funniest, but it still has humor. My apologies!!! If you have any funny stuff, let me know. I'll put it in here if it fits, and you'll get credit, babes. Oh. Sorry. Again. Go ahead and read the story now. My bad!)

**Chapter 5- Shopping **

"Well, Bella. I have to say, I'm surprised. I never thought that you would come to us to discuss this very serious topic." Alice was sitting on her bed cross legged, staring Bella right in the eye.

"Well, I decided that I needed your help," Bella said nervously. Was she ready for this? It had taken a lot of courage just to approach Rose and Ali with this. Could she be brave enough to continue?

Rosalie squealed. "Finally! Okay first," she said walking around Bella, "we need to start with lotion, hair product, and make up. That's my department, Al, okay? Oh. And nails. And perfume."

Now Alice got up off of her bed and observed Bella from all angles. "You are _desperately _in need of good jewelry. We'll get you… two necklaces and a bracelet. And possibly a few pairs of good earrings. Next, you'll need clothes. And shoes. This will be fun," she grinned wickedly.

_What have I just gotten myself into? I knew I never should have done this… plus, how am I going to afford it all?_

"Don't worry. You can use the fifty dollars Renee gave you for your birthday for the makeup and all Rose's stuff, and I'll pay for the clothes. I still owe you a Birthday present," Alice said, seemingly reading Bella's mind.

"Well, okaaaaay… but," Bella complained.

"NO BUTS!" Alice growled. "You are going to enjoy yourself or we're not helping you at all."

Bella was actually just then wondering if she should complain, because she wondered if this whole thing going to be worth it? A make over? Just for Edward? And her pride, she guessed…

Esme called from downstairs, "girls! I can drive you to the mall now, if you want. The boys have to come along with us because Edward needs clothes and Emmett and Jasper refuse to leave Edward 'alone with his mother in the mall'."

Rosalie and Bella rolled their eyes at each other. Well at least this shopping trip would be interesting…

"Have fun, Eddie!" Emmett called as his best friend was dragged into Abercrombie with his mother. He was being sarcastic, or course, because really, what guy would want to go shopping with his _mom? Especially _in a popular store. Where kids from school could see.

Alice calpped her hands together, grasping everyone's attention. "Okay, troops. Operation MBMBFED is officially in action!!!"

"Huh?" Jasper asked, not bothering to hide his confusion.

"Operation Make Bella More Beautiful For Edward Duh," Alice explained. "Okay, moving on. Emmett and Rose, you take Bella shopping for make up and girly stuff and in half an hour Jasper and I will meet you in front of American Eagle. Do we need to synchronize our watches?"

"No sir, no!" Emmett saluted, earning a smack on the back of his head from his girlfriend.

"Annnnnnd… GO!"

Rose grabbed Bella by her arm, dragging her into the tiny make up store on the corner. "Bells, you are going to look soooo pretty once I'm done with you. I picked up a lot of beauty tips from my last shoot, and I can't wait to test them out."

"Uh, okay?" Bella asked doubtfully as she was forced into a chair at the counter.

"Hold her there, Em," Rose said. "I'll be right back." Rosalie walked purposefully around the store for a couple minutes, and every now and then picked up something, brushed it along the back of her hand, or carefully read the label.

A few minutes later, Rosalie came over. "I have decided that you look best in green. So first, here's eyeliner," she said, drawing four dots on the top of Bella's lash line and then connecting them. Rose then stood back and observed her work. "And some moss green shadow," she stated as she brushed the sparkly eye shadow on Bella. "And finally some gold flecked mascara for your hazel eyes. And… some nude gloss."

Bella sighed. It felt like Rosie was putting a lot of make up on her. She knew that it would eventually be worth it, but honestly? Bella was upset already. She knew that even with the help of Rose, Ali, and new clothes and makeup, she would never be good enough for Edward.

Rosalie looked up. "Don't you sigh on me, miss! You look fab. See?" She turned the makeup chair towards the magnified mirror.

And the sight before her was beautiful. "Whoa." Was that even Bella?

Emmett looked up from where he was playing with the lipstick across the store. He ran over. "Wow, Bells! You look… wow!" He smothered her in a hug. "Hot much?"

Rosie cleared her throat. "Uh, girlfriend over here!"

"Oh, sorry, baby. But seriously? You did an awesome job. Eddie will be running to her in no time."

Rose looked smug. "I know. Oh. And by the way? Nice lipstick, Emmett."

"Okay Bella. The key is to find something flattering for your body figure and totally your color. You look good in earth tones, so I picked out these brown and cream cords. Go try them on."

Bella groaned. They had been at this for an hour, picking out lotions, makeup, and accessories with Rose. And she thought _that_ was torture. But now Alice, the shopping monster, had Bella in her grasp and refused to let go.

After trying on the numerous pants and tops that Alice kept throwing at her in the dressing room, Bella finally found something that she _loved_. Of course, she found it last, so she had to endure all of the other clothes before she found the one thing that definitely made this shopping trip worth it.

It was a dark green silk dress, with black lace. It fit her perfectly, too. She knew that this dress was made for her, and as she walked out of the dressing room and heard the collective gasp from her girls, she knew that she was getting it.

"Whoa." Just then Edward walked in with Esme. "You look _great!_"

"Haha," she giggled nervously. "Too bad I can't afford it."

Edward leaned in and whispered something in his mom's ear. "Bella, darling. We can buy it for you! This was made for you. And the money is not a problem for us," Esme said.

She motioned for Bella to come closer. "And you can wear it to our annual Christmas party. I think my son was going to ask you…" she winked. Good old Esme. Bella thought of her as her mother, partially because of her understanding, loving nature, and partially because she spent so much time at the Cullens' house.

After ringing up her purchases, Bella had had enough of the mall. Esme needed to leave anyway, but first they had to round up Jasper and Emmett.

"Jeez, boys! How many shots of espresso did you have in your coffee? Wait- who even _let _you get coffee?" Esme asked, appalled. It would take forever to calm them down!

"I blame the llama!!!!" Emmett screeched.

_Oh boy._

**Notes: Haha recognize the dress??? **

**By the way, Tanya is completely out of the picture at this point. Don't worry… BxE could come towards you guys soon… if you review!!! **

**I think that 100 reviews get you Bells and Edward. TOGETHER, FINALLY! So the amount of chapters before that happens is up to you, readers.**

**Rock on, my precious fans :) **


	6. Confrontation

**Announcement-** this is just a filler chapter. To make it official that Tanya and Edward are no longer an item. And it could end with something like a party invitation…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

A lone pair of footsteps approached a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform facing her locker.

"I saw you on Friday night," said Edward, coming to a halt behind Tanya. "I saw you and Yorkie making out. I just want to know why."

Tanya turned and smirked. "You know damn well why. I know all about you and that little 'friend' of yours. I just had a feeling that you would think that Bella was better than I was. But that's _not _true. No one is better than I am. All of the boys like me. I'm perfect."

"No, you're not," Edward said patiently, as if talking to a small child. "You're a bitch. You only kissed him to make yourself feel better, because you know that he's the only guy who worships you."

"_What_ did you just call me?" Tanya hissed. "You think that _I'm _a bitch? That's IT. We're over. Now go and run to your sad, sorry, scared Bella. And don't come crying and begging for me. Because I'm a prize, and _you're_ not worthy." And with that she turned on her kitten heel and walked down the hallway.

And then she slipped. On a puddle. Because she was 'too good to look at a SLIPPERY WHEN WET sign'.

Yeah. Sure. Whatever, Tanya. Edward didn't bother to help her. It wasn't worth it. Instead, he walked right past her and started up the stairs. And there sat Bella, with a copy of Wuthering Heights in her lap, and a guilty expression on her face.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it's just that…" she stuttered.

"Shh, Bells, it's okay. I was hoping to run into you, anyway. I kinda wanted to ask you something."

Bella bit her lip. He was probably going to ask her to pretend that she hadn't heard anything. It wouldn't be anything new. She usually sat on these stairs and read during her free period, and she stumbled into all sorts of conversations. And when people found out that their discussions hadn't exactly been 'private', they always asked Bella to keep things a secret.

"Um, will you go to my family's holiday party with me?" Edward blurted out.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella asked. This was unexpected.

"Well it's just that… when I saw you in that dress yesterday… I kinda, well. You know what? Never mind."

_Strange,_ Bella mused. Was Edward actually nervous?

"No, I'd love to go with you," Bella said, grinning inwardly. "I was just taken by surprise, that's all. But yeah. It'd be fun."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. Fun. Totally! Great- so I'll see you there? This Saturday."

Bella smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Ending 1:** Oohhh… a little flirting going on there! Some loooove, a little cursing… HMMMMMMM… where will this all lead?

**Ending 2:** Yeah, sorry. I know I promised that Tanya was gone forever, but I just had to put this whole situation out there. I hope you don't hate me! (By the way… sorry the last chapter was so short. I just wasn't feeling it.) (Once I'm at school around the MAJOR PERVERTEDNESS again I'll have more for ya. Love you!)

**WAIT! And… if you like this, put it on your Story Alert! **


	7. Guitar Gleeks

**Hello! Okay I am back at school so writing will be less frequent… but here's chapter 7. And the next will be… the Cullens' annual holiday party! **

**Dedicated To:** My friends Jason and Charlie. Even though they do not know I am writing this, they inspire me daily. Love you, perverts! And special thanx to Logan, for helping me dream up this story. I hope this makes my craziness worth it.

**Songs:** Sweet Caroline, Don't Stop Believin', True Colors, No Air- Glee Cast

**Chapter 7: Guitar Gleeks**

Bella Swan was blasted with heat the second that she walked into the Cullens' house. She stamped her feet on the welcome mat, shaking the snow off of her Ugg boots.

"Alice, I'm here!" Bella shouted.

Just then, Esme walked into the foyer, greeting Bella with a warm smile. She was drying her hands on a dish towel, something Bella knew that she did when she was cooking.

"Hey, Esme! What are you making?" Bella asked, causing Esme to smile.

"My special Christmas cookies of course!" she said.

"Haha. My favorite! Hey, I had to ask Alice something. Is she here?" Bella had wanted to ask for her advice on what to wear to the holiday party. She had tried to call both Alice and Rose, but neither was picking up their cell phones. Alice lived closer, so she had asked Charlie to drop her off at the Cullens' on his way home from work.

"Sorry, Bella. She went out shopping. And Carlisle's at work, so it's just Edward and I today. He's upstairs if you want to hang out with him. He's just practicing his guitar. Why don't you go on up?" Esme said, turning and walking back into the kitchen.

Bella looked up the steps and listened. Sure enough, she could hear Edward playing his guitar, fumbling with a few chords. She walked upstairs, pausing outside of his door when she heard singing.

_Sweet Caroline,_

_Good times never seemed so good. _

She opened the door and walked into his room. She found Edward sitting on his bed, plucking at his acoustic guitar.

"You are _sooo_ Puck," she gushed, sitting next to him.

He looked up. "Huh?"

"It's from my favorite show, Glee. It's about a high school glee club and Puck is one of the tough guys. He plays guitar and sings. Actually, one of the songs he did was Sweet Caroline." Edward just looked at Bella. "Sorry," she blushed. "I know, that was random."

Edward now laughed. "No, it's fine. Did you, uh, like my singing and playing? I mean, I don't normally sing, but I just wanted to give it a shot."

"Yeah," Bella said. "You were amazing! Can you sing another one?"

"Umm, sure. What do you want me to sing?"

"Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. The Glee cast sang it and they were amazing! I think you would be, too."

"Well, I'll try."

"_Just a small town girl,_

_Livin' in a lonely world,_

_She took a midnight train_

_Going anywhere."_

And then Bella joined in.

"_Just a city boy,_

_Born and raised in South Detroit,_

_He took a midnight train_

_Going anywhere._"

Bella gently placed her hand along the neck of his guitar, muting the notes. "That was really good. Can I see your guitar?"

Edward handed it to her. He was just as shocked by her amazing voice now as he was the time that she had sang at the sleepover.

He watched as she took the guitar, tuned it a bit, and them started strumming.

"_You with the sad eyes,_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize _

_It's hard to take courage _

_In a world full of people _

_You can lose sight of it all _

_And the darkness inside you _

_Can make you feel so small _

_But I see your true colors shining through _

_I see your true colors _

_And that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid _

_To let them show _

_Your true colors _

_True colors _

_Are beautiful like a rainbow."_

"Whoa," Edward said his jaw on the floor. "That was great! What else can you sing?"

"Uh, well, if you can play No Air we can both sing…" she hinted suggestively.

"Sure."

And then the music started. And then the singing. It was beautiful. Perfect, even.

"_If you ain't here I just can't breathe,_

_There's no air,_

_No air."_

They finished in unison. In perfect harmony. They looked at eachother.

Putting the guitar on the bed behind him, Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's tiny waist. Slowly the two leaned in, their lips were just a couple inches apart…

And then Alice walked in.

"Hey you two! How's it going?" she threw two of her many shopping bags down on the bed next to Bella. "Those are for you, Bells. Rose and I picked out a couple of shoes and accessories for you to wear with your new dress on Saturday! Come to my room; you can try them on there." She walked out. After a few seconds, she stuck her head back in.

Bella and Edward were still sitting in the same position that she found them in: facing each other, his arms around her waist, staring into each others' eyes, lips almost touching. "BELLA! Come _on_."

Ugh. Edward withdrew his arms, but their locked gaze held strong until, on her way out, Bella walked into the closed door.

Edward laughed softly and she blushed, then quickly hurried to Alice's room.

He missed her already. Even after she was gone, Edward could still feel her wrapped in his arms.

He had to do something to get her, and fast. Because he was falling for her. Hard.

**Ending Notes: Haha did you like it? I know you're mad… and I promise that the next chapter will be **_**funny**_**!!! (And loooooong.) BTW- if you have not seen Glee- what are you waiting for?!?! Go watch it!!! But first review, loves!!! 10 more and it's a party at the Cullens'!**


	8. The Holiday Party

Welcome to Chapter 8! Here is the moment you've been waiting for… the holiday party! Note that the first part is the girls getting ready. The second part is the boys getting ready. The third? All together, babes! Get ready for some lame jokes and drunken 8th graders! (On eggnog, of course!)

Watch out for my rude language, people. Pardon the French.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Holiday Party**

"Alice! Why do I smell burning hair?" asked Bella. The two of them were sitting in Alice's bathroom. Ali was curling Bella's hair while attempting to do her own makeup. Needless to say, it wasn't working out well.

"Your hair is not burning, Bella. Relax. I know what I'm doing," Alice chastened. Must Bella always be so worried? "Okay and… done!" Alice pulled the curling iron away from her friend's hair and observed her handy work. "Hmmm… not bad!"

She turned Bella around in her chair. "Okay. The last hour was so worth it," Bella said. She hugged Alice. "Thank you!"

Alice laughed. "Okay. We have…" she checked her watch. "15 minutes! Omigosh! You need to get dressed! I'm all ready but your outfit and makeup will take at least 10 minutes! Go go go!" She hurried Bella into her room and slid her new green dress off of its hanger. "Put this on, and fast. I'll get your jewelry and shoes out. But where's Rose? She has your makeup! UGH! This is all wrong!" Alice cried, stamping her feet like a little five-year-old.

By now Bella was cracking up. "Calm down, Ali. You just go get the shoes and all while I change. Rose just texted me. She'll be here in a minute."

Alice complied and reluctantly went into her walk-in closet to get the shoes that she had bought for her best friend. Meanwhile, Bella changed into the forest green silk dress. It slid onto her, hugging her every curve.

Once it was on, she stepped over to the mirror, and turned a few times. She was in love with this dress.

Jus then Rosalie walked in, carrying her infamous (well, in Bella's mind, anyway) Bag of Many Makeups. _Fuuuuun._

Rosalie ushered Bells into a chair and immediately set to work on making Bella look as if she were airbrushed. Though she was only wearing compact powder, lipgloss, and smokey eye makeup, she looked like a whole new person.

Rosalie stepped back and admired her job well done. "Doesn't she look great, Ali?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fabulous. Now put on these shoes. My mom's going to yell in a minute. We're supposed to be down there soon to greet the guests." She set down the black silk kitten hells on the floor and motioned for Bella to step into them.

"Uh, Alice? Are you sure heels were the best idea? I'll probably trip on the way downstairs, then ruin the whole party with my urgent need for leg surgery."

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other. Classic Bella.

* * *

Two doors down the hall, the three boys were attempting to look nice. Key word? **Attempting. **Actually, they weren't even trying.

While the girls were prepping themselves, Jasper was tangled in his tie, Emmett was sitting on the floor in his boxers trying to hook up his new X-Box 360, and Edward was asleep on his bed.

Everything was perfect in their guy-minds. But then Carlisle came up, told them to get dressed, and then told them that they had to be downstairs in a few minutes to greet people.

Edward sat up and looked at his two best buds. "Okay. I'm dressed. I just need Axe and a comb. Jazz- you're fine. Just… well, never mind." (Edward was not going to give up the opportunity to laugh at his friend tangled up in a tie.) "And Em… I would really appreciate it if you could not sit on my floor in your underwear. It's just _wrong._"

Emmett, however, was occupied with his video game directions. "These are really confusing! I mean, come _on!_ How hard is it to hook up 3 wires to the TV? Stupid directions. Ew! They're in Spanish! Ew! French, too. This is horrible!"

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled.

"I heard you the first time, Eddie," Emmett said in a singsong voice. "I get that you're stressed. But come on. We need to be downstairs at seven o'clock. We have plenty of time! It's only… 6:56!"

"My point exactly." And so the boys dressed quickly, in their nice clothes (Esme would get mad if they didn't look their best), put on cologne, and walked downstairs.

At the bottom of the grand spiral staircase Rose, Alice, and Bella were standing and greeting the many people coming in through the decorated door way. Slowly but surely, the house was getting louder and warmer as more and more families from Forks came to the party.

The boys walked downstairs. At the bottom, Jasper and Emmett snuck up behind their girls and hugged them from behind. Alice and Rose shrieked.

Emmett turned and pecked his girlfriend on the cheek. "You look beautiful, baby." And she did. She was wearing a hot pink frock and her blonde hair was in a side part and straightened.

Jasper, however, didn't say anything about his GF's appearance. Instead, he _showed_ her how he felt about her red and green polka dot mini dress. (No details.)

Bella and Edward were standing awkwardly next to each other. "Uh," Edward cleared his throat. "You look… really nice, Bella."

She giggle nervously. "Thanks. You do, too, Edward. Do you need help with your tie?" His Santa tie was hanging loosely around his neck, still untied.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Uh, sure." Bella stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to even out the tie. As she leaned in Edward sort of wrapped his arms around her hips, holding her- but not too close- as she tied his tie.

Unfortunately, a second later, she unwillingly stepped away. "Umm… there you go," she said, a little nervously.

"Hey, do you want to go into the kitchen? I think that the others have the greeting thing down," Edward said. "Plus, we can sneak some food."

Bella smiled, and her laughs rang throughout the foyer like golden bells. "Yeah. I'd kill for one of your mom's cookies right now." She giggled again and took Edward's hand and started to lead him out of the entrance hall.

On his way out, Edward looked back at Emm. _Nice one, bro. Good luck, _Emmett mouthed.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, Edward and Bella looked around. Bella, now away from Alice, sneakily kicked off her heels into the corner, and then headed straight for the Christmas cookies, but Edward just stared at the apple strudel.

"Mmmmm… that looks good. What is it? I want it. Oooohhhh, look at the sugar on top and the…"

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"I, uh, think that it has, uh, ummm… apples in it?"

She giggled. "Yes. Do you know what it's called?"

"Uhhh… apple… yumness?"

Now she was full blown rolling on the floor laughing. "You. Are. Absofuckinglutely right, Edward," she gasped for breath. Whew! This was some funny shit. "Well, close enough, anyway. Oh, look!" Her eyes lit up. "Eggnog!"

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of eggnog!" The kids sang in unison.

"Ahhhh… this is some good shit," Rosalie said, looking at her green glass full of cinnamon eggnog.

Bella, who was sitting on Edward's lap, looked around at her friends. "Yeah. This is fun."

"Yes. Yes it is, Bells. And might I say, I think that we're all looking fabulicious tonight," said Jasper, who was currently giving butterfly kisses to Ali.

"Wow, Jazz. You look really gay right now," Edward laughed, pulling Bella closer against his chest.

"Dude. If you ever call me that again I will bite you," Jasper glared at him around Alice.

"That's what she said!" shouted the 'drunk' Bella. The friends laughed.

Esme poked her head around the corner and looked at the six teens. "Kids, we're putting the star on the tree now. Want to come?"

"That's what she said," Emmett snickered. Esme glared. "Oh. Sorry, Mrs. Cullen. Uh, yeah, sure." Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett started getting up, but Edward and Bella stayed where they were.

"But I'm comfortable in this position!" Bella whined. "I don't want to move!"

The others looked at one another. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"Oh, just shut _up!_" Edward said.

* * *

As the group walked into the living room, they saw almost the entire town of Forks crowded around the tree. Women flustered over each other's outfits while men talked about the latest 'football gossip'.

The families quieted as Carlisle stepped right in front of the tree and tapped his spoon on his wine glass.

"Thank you, everyone, for being here. On behalf of Esme, Alice, Edward, and myself, we would like to wish you all a very happy holiday season. I realize that times are tight this year, but really, what makes this season special is not the gifts, but the love. And I know that there is plenty of that around here." He now wrapped his arm around his wife. "This is a time for happiness; for joy. And once again, thank you for celebrating this wonderful time of year with us." Applause filled the spacious living room, and everyone 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' at just the right time as Esme put the golden star on top of this year's 12 foot Christmas tree.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

It was about 11 o'clock when the Hales and McCartys had to leave. A few minutes later Alice went upstairs to get ready for bed. After saying good night, the kids went their separate ways. Well, all except for Eddie and Bella. The two were snuggled together, watching 'The Grinch' on TV in the den.

It was only a few minutes before midnight when Charlie Swan walked into the family room only to see his daughter asleep in the arms of one of her best friends. _About time. _

Charlie watched as Edward, asleep also, caressed her side softly, almost lovingly. Although he hated to break up the two of them, Charlie lifted up Bella and carried his 14 year old daughter to the car.

He smiled as she murmured _'Edward'_ as she slept.

It was the perfect end to a perfect night.

* * *

**A/N-** Sigh. I had to add the arms around the waist thingy cuz I LOVE when my BF does that to me. And the Axe? My friend Charlie wears that and I die for it. But my bros put on waaaay too much. Oh yeah… and the whole 'I like this position thingy' actually happened with me. So did the whole 'bite you' thing…)

Welcome sprinkledwithsapphires to the picture (ahem, sorry. _Story_)! She is hopefully going to help me with this. I hope that she will do one (the chapter after my next one) and you'll love it as much as you seem to like mine! So check out her stuff.

**New Year's** will be the next chapter title!

(And about the gay comment. NO OFFENSE! I loooove them. So no flames about it, please!)

Plus- Charlie's on team Edward! Sigh. Love is a beautiful thing, isn't it? Bye now! Love you for reading and the comments that you are about to give (wink, wink)!


	9. Wrapping

**A Note From the Author: Hey everyone! The chapter below is written by my friend, sprinkledwithsapphires. Check out her message to you guys at the bottom. I edited, but her work is exceptional, baby! Rock on, and keep reading. I'll post the next chapter (written by me) in a couple days. HOWEVER- if this chapter gets as many reviews as my others, sapphires is here to help me, kk? Annnnd... action.**

Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had science together. Biology, to be specific. The lab was a big room in the school, home to lots of rather boring materials—microscopes, goggles, cover slips… Most teenagers found this all incredibly dull. That is, most everyone except for Emmett and Jasper, who told disturbing jokes the whole period through, due to the fact that they had persuaded Mr. Auggie (short for Mr. Augustine) to let them sit at the same table. The table, which was built for four, was also shared by a couple of other girls, one of which very much scared Emmett.

At five feet, nine-and-a-half inches, Eliza Joy, or EJ, was eclipsed heightwise only by Jasper, who was a mere inch taller than her. Everybody else at Forks Middle School was shorter than her. Emmett, nearly three inches shorter than EJ, was scared to death by her long, wavy brown hair, sparkly little nose piercing, and soft blue eyes. That and the long, rounded muscles her tank top showed off. EJ was pretty much the definition of "scary female." Plus, to make it worse, she was still growing.

"Good morning, Emmett. Hi, Jasper." EJ always made sure never to look _up_ at Jasper. It was like she considered his being taller than her a personal insult.

"Hi, EJ," Jasper and Emmett answered. Emmett seemed to cower beneath EJ's soft gaze. The diamond in her nose glinted weirdly beneath the harsh fluorescents of the science room. The other girl at the table, Miranda, chuckled.

Mr. Auggie pulled out what the students considered to be the Objects of Death—microscopes. Rosalie, across the room, groaned. She didn't hate anything more than preparing slides.

Bella, on the other hand, was the only one who really liked using the microscopes. When Mr. Auggie carefully placed a microscope on her table (which she shared with three giggling 'popular' girls), she smiled.

"Please use the microscopes as I have shown you," Mr. Auggie said calmly. "Remember not to do anything stupid, please."

Naturally, Emmett was going to mess up. Big. "Can I be in charge of the microscope?" he asked, positive that he could handle the responsibility.

"I guess," Miranda said. EJ got up to prepare the slide, which was to be made of a piece of onion. Miranda got the rubber gloves, which were, for some stupid reason beyond Emmett's concern, mandatory. Jasper helped prepare the second slide of a water plant. Apparently they were supposed to compare plant cells with chloroplasts to plant cells that lacked them.

"Here's the slide," Jasper said, handing the slide to Emmett. "Do_ not_ mess up."

Being careful not to touch the surface, Emmett carefully slid the slide under the low power objective lens and put it firmly in place with the little metal thingies. He looked through the eyepiece.

Nothing was there! What could be wrong? Emmett adjusted the diaphragm, which was fine, then adjusted the objectives. Nothing happened.

Then EJ's gaze moved from the microscope to the wall socket.

"Emmett," she said kindly, "you forgot to plug it in and turn it on."

Jasper, obviously, cracked up, Emmett blushed, and across the room Rosalie smirked evily at her boyfriend. EJ grinned and plugged in the microscope.

"Yay! It works!" Emmett was creepily happy. Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What grade are you in, Emmett?" he asked.

"Eighth," Emmett retorted, thinking that it was a good 'burn'. Wow. He really did think that he was that great. No one bothered arguing with him.

Earlier, Esme had invited the gang to her house to help wrap gifts. Currently, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were working on wrapping the many bottles of alcohol for Carlisle's father, while Jasper, Alice, and Bella worked on clothing presents and a bag of gifts that Bella had brought from home. (Charlie would get suspicious if there were unexplained boxes of fishing tackle in Bella's bedroom.)

"Tah-dah!" Emmett exclaimed. He raised the third bottle of whiskey he'd wrapped. He'd used green and pink wrapping paper and put a blue bow on top. The gift tag, which Esme would later write on, was red with a drawing of high-heeled pumps on it. Of course, it didn't match. Or look remotely like a bottle. In fact, it looked more like an airplane engine.

"Um…" Bella was at a loss for words as she wrapped a shirt that Alice was giving Esme.

Rosalie cracked up, as did Jasper. Edward frowned at it. Emmett just looked at it proudly.

"Well, it could have been worse," Alice amended.

"How?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Well…" Alice paused as she thought, "the bow might have been polka-dotted…"

"Yeah, right," Edward disagreed. "But Grandpa will get a laugh. Just…use the Christmas print paper for the next one, Emmett."

Emmett dutifully agreed (with his fingers crossed behind his back), and then started to work on wrapping a glass bottle of Amaretto.

"Ooh, what a cute shirt," Rosalie squealed as she lifted a shirt Alice was giving to Bella.

"It's for Esme," lied Alice; Bella's head was turned toward Alice and Rosalie.

"Where _is_ Esme, anyway?" Bella asked.

"She's downstairs doing the laundry. Here, wrap these boxers."

Bella looked down at them, and then frowned at Alice. "You're getting Carlisle boxers with…_purple and yellow bunnies_ all over them?"

"Well, when I was sneaking around, I saw that Esme and Carlisle are getting me underwear!" Alice explained. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and embarrassing underpants for embarrassing underpants! The underwear they're getting me is pink and blue with the word 'love' on the butt. I _had_ to get even, don't you see?"

Rosalie giggled. Across the wrapping table Jasper snorted and Emmett jeered. Bella sighed and grabbed some of the hideous pink and green wrapping paper, which she began to wrap the bunny boxers with.

Jasper was busy with a cylinder-shaped container of fishhooks that he was wrapping with stiff paper: bad idea. One end was all crumpled up, while the other was perfect. Alice sighed and took the container from him, which she fixed with dexterous use of the scissors and tape.

"What are you giving Charlie all these fishing thingies for, anyway?" Jasper asked.

Bella frowned. "He's a fishing nut. Besides, I'm not _just_ getting him fishing stuff. He also gets pajamas."

"What do they look like?" Jasper asked, grinning.

"I wrapped them!" Alice exclaimed. "They're plaid."

Jasper chuckled. Well- at least they didn't have bunnies on them...

"Bella, we're out of tape. There's a few rolls in the basement. Could you please go get some?" Alice asked her best friend.

Bella nodded and began to walk downstairs. Her many sleepovers had given her firsthand knowledge of the Cullens' entire house.

Downstairs in the basement it was dark. Bella flicked on the light, frowning at the mess that had accumulated. She began to search for the tape, and it wasn't till she heard footsteps that she turned around.

"Gah!" Bella exclaimed, tripping on a vacuum cleaner from the 'days of old'. Edward, who had accidentally scared Bella, helped her up.

"I'm looking for the extra box of bows," he explained before Bella had time to ask.

"Aah," Bella nodded. "It's somewhere over there; I saw it while I was looking for the tape. Haha. 'Box of bows' sounds funny."

Edward laughed and began to look. He found the tape before he found the bows. The tape was too high to reach, so he lifted Bella up. She grabbed the tape, then, being Bella, managed to make them both fall down, thankfully on top of a mattress. (The Cullens were notorious 'basement only' packrats. Who knew what was where down there?)

They scrambled up from the mattress and jumped up the stairs. Neither Bella nor Edward would admit it, but they'd both very much enjoyed falling together.

Upstairs Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were still wrapping their presents. Emmett looked up when they reached the table.

"Lovebirds," he commented simply. Bella and Edward both made faces at him, though did not glance at each other. Embarrassing, much? Actually, Edward rather liked the idea of he and Bella being lovebirds.

"Go eat yourself," Bella said to Emmett.

"That's what she said!" Jasper yelled. Bella groaned.

"Damn," she said. "Can't a person say anything without that happening?"

**A/N: sprinkledwithsapphires here! Hey, guys! Please review! I know I didn't have too many **_**That's What She Saids**_** but I'm not feeling very funny today. (Wrapping ten bazillion presents really takes it out of you.) I'm very happy that twilightkell15 is letting me work on this with her! PM me and check out my stories, please. And check out the poll on my profile, please! I love you, reviewers!**

**Twilightkell15 Says: Show me applause! SHE DID AWESOME!!! 10 reviews gets you another chapter later on from sapphires. AND- give her props! She came up with the other characters herself! (I would have been soooo bad at that...) **


	10. Midnight Kisses

**A/N: Beautiful. Perfect. Only those two words can describe this night. Oh, how I wish that I was Bella. Sigh… I really wish that I had had a New Year's kiss. Instead, I embarrassed myself in front of my dream guy. : (**

**I guess that's why I haven't felt up to writing? Sorry. But here it isssssss!**

**Chapter 10: New Year's **

* * *

_Ding dong. _

Charlie and Bella stood shivering in the crisp evening air on the night of New Year's Eve.

Esme opened the door. A smile lit up her face when she saw them standing there. "Bella! Thank goodness you're here. Alice has been attempting to bake brownies for the past hour. I need her out of the kitchen if I want to bake my peanut butter kiss cookies. Come in and distract her for at least a little, please." Esme ushered Bella and Charlie inside.

"Sorry, Esme. I can't stay. I'm going to the Blacks' house for the game later," Charlie explained. He wrapped Bella up in a hug. "Be good. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay. Bye dad." The front door closed as Bella and Esme walked into the kitchen.

"BELLA!!!" Bella grunted as her little pixie-of-a-friend slammed into her.

"Whoa, easy there, Ali," Bella laughed. "Whatcha been doing?"

"Well, I was baking brownies, and I wanted to put icing on them before I took them out of the pan so they look nice. Can you help?"

"Sure." Bella walked over to the counter where the hot pan sat next to an empty container of frosting (Alice had already done that part) and picked up a knife. After trying to lift them for a minute, she looked at the pan. "Huh. I can't get it out without cutting it."

"Haha."

She turned around, only to see Edward leaning against the door frame, snickering. She looked at him, not realizing why he was laughing.

And then she got it. "Ooooohhh. _That's What She Said?_" She questioned.

Alice laughed. "Ya think?"

Bella just blushed.

* * *

Back upstairs in Alice's room, the Bella watched as her friend tried on clothes, trying to pick out the 'perfect' New Year's Eve outfits. Bella really didn't see the point of that, but Alice had her quirks. And this quirk involved dressing herself in a… tutu. Yeah.

Alice backed out of her closet clothed in a hot pink tank top and a light pink tutu with sequins at the bottom. She walked towards the bed and started rummaging in Bella's overnight bag (the kids were sleeping over again).

"Hey Bella?" Alice asked. "Do you have any short shorts that I could wear under my tutu."

"No."

"Good," she huffed. "I wouldn't fit into your pants anyway."

_That's What She Said!_

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, revealing a very exhausted and befuddled looking Rosalie.

"Wow, late much?" Alice muttered, jokingly nudging her friend with her hip.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rose started. "I couldn't find my favorite lip gloss!"

"Awwww!!!" Alice sympathized.

"And, also, I just found out that my dog may have to be put down."

"Awwww!!!"

Bella, sitting on the bed, laughed. "I love how you have the same reaction for both lost lip gloss and a sick dog."

Rosalie and Ali shot her daggers. Bella held up her hands. "Whoa. Sorry." She laughed again, nervously, as her two friends stalked towards her. They pounced, all three landing on the bed behind them, tangled up in a knot.

"Rawr," Alice stated, as if roaring wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Rawr means I love you in dinosaur," Bella said factually.

Alice ducked her head. "I would never let you get eaten by dinos," she mumbled shyly, again as if that were a normal thing to say.

Just then a knocked resounded on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Alice called.

The door opened once again, this time showing three boys. Yeah. _Those _boys.

Emmett ran over and jumped on top of the girl pileup. "Foursome time!"

"EWWWW!!!!!!"

"Ouch!"

"Rosie! You have the _worst _boyfriend ever."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

An hour later the kids were downstairs in the family room watching the people waiting for midnight in Times Square and eating pizza and gummy bears.

The kids looked at Emmett, who seemed to be making a big fuss over whether or not his gummy bears were touching his pizza on his paper plate. He glanced up, only to find everyone else staring at him.

"What?" He asked, now mixing all of his food together. "I don't like my food touching!"

"And then you mix it all together a minute later?" Questioned Edward.

"You got it! And it tastes gooood!"

"Yeah. Sure, Emmett. Whatever."

Jasper, meanwhile, randomly held up a gummy bear to the light and squinted. "Weird," he said. "I didn't know that gummy bears had belly buttons."

"Uh, that's 'cuz they don't," Alice said, as if talking to a six-year-old.

"Yeah? Well these do," her boyfriend retorted. "They're really agshagjhdsgfakjsdfgasdh."

"What?"

"I just choked on a gummy bear."

The other four not partaking in the conversation just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Hey," Bella said, changing the subject. "Did you hear that the Jonas Brothers are playing at midnight in Times Square?"

"The Jonas Brothers rock!" Squealed Rose, her mouth full of pizza.

Edward looked at her oddly. "Did you just say that the Jewish Brothers rock?"

"Oh my Gawd! It's Joe Jewish!" Alice yelled.

The three boys leaned in together. "Lame-o!"

"You just hate them because they're hotter than you!" Bella retorted.

"So true, so true," Bella shook her head.

"Fine. If Joe and Nick are hotter then me, than I get to be hotter than Kevin," Jasper huffed.

"Yeah. Sure," his twin rolled her eyes.

The Hales both looked at the TV screen. "Well, midnight is only 12 minutes away. The JBs will be on then!" Rose squealed.

Oh joy.

"Kids!" Esme sang as she burst into the family room with a tray in her hands. "I have cookies!"

"YEAH! COOKIES!" It was unanimous: cookies rocked. Esme's Hershey's Kiss cookies dominated the rest, though.

Jasper, however, was not a big fan of the chocolate part- he only liked the cookie.

"Hey Jazz, can I have your Hershey's Kiss?" Edward asked, eyeing the little morsel in his best friend's hand.

"No!" Jasper protectively cowered over his Kisses. "Hershey's Kisses are for love! I don't love you!"

Silence.

"Okay. That was weird." Bella said.

"Oh look!" Rosie pointed. "Thirty seconds until 2010!"

The cookies (miraculously) fell to the floor as the couples paired up, leaving Bella and Edward standing next to each other.

"5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The ball dropped in Times Square and the teens kissed their respective partners. Bella looked awkwardly around her, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Edward brought his hand up under her chin, turning her head to look at him.

"Bella," he whispered longingly. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

_Happy new year indeed._

* * *

**Termination (of the chapter) – Well, I'm glad you liked the last one, written by my fellow author ****sprinkledwithsapphires****. 15 reviews! You guys rock…**

**And thank you to my friend (and 5****th**** period buddy) Sasha for the fab jokes and support. I apologize if I tragically messed up any of your TWSSs.**

**BTW- All the others that **_**weren't **_**hers in this chapter were mine. Yes- all of these things happened in real life. Sadly.**


	11. The Fair

**Hello, my faithful readers! Thank you all for being patient and reviewing even when I wasn't feeding you new chapters. Here is a little something for you. If you get me to 150 reviews more will come soon. My mid-May resolution is to write more… so feel free to yell at me if I don't update in one week. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Alex0007 (my 5****th**** period buddy) because she keeps reminding me that I have to write. Also, thank you to everyone who gave me some ideas. I think I may use some… but for now enjoy the fair!**

**

* * *

**

The hot, humid air made Alice and her friends feel… sticky. It was the middle of May and the six kids were walking to the local elementary school fair. The group had been signed up by Esme to work a few booths for the younger children, and unfortunately that meant that they had to sacrifice a Friday night to volunteer. Thankfully, they were with each other. And that was bound to be interesting…

"Man! I feel like a woman…" Emmett did a little dance as he walked across the parking lot.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yes, oh dear Rosie of mine?"

"Yeah. Shut up."

Emmett looked at his girlfriend. "Poor little Rosalie. Am I embarrassing you?"

"Well, yeah." Rose said. "But I know how you can make me feel better!"

"A piggyback ride?" Emmett sighed. She always wanted a piggyback ride. "Get on."

She tried to get on his back, but she was significantly shorter than him. Emmett, realizing the problem, said, "Maybe it would be easier if I got on my knees."

Laughter sounded behind the couple. "That's what she said!" Jasper said.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go sign in and see what we have to help with tonight," Bella spoke up. Being the most responsible of them all, Ms. Swan felt compelled to urge them along. The fair would be starting soon and she never liked to be rushed.

_That's what she said!_

The friends, once they arrived at the fair, found Esme. "Okay, kids. I signed you up as couples," she winked. "You can thank me later. Bella and Edward, you're doing basketball. Rosalie and Emmett, you're on food duty. Alice and Jasper, you guys are doing the bowling with the younger kids. Okay, now scram!"

The teens split up and went to their designated booths. The night could only get better…

**Bella and Edward (Basketball)**

"How about you do the tickets and tokens and I'll work the game?" Edward asked his girlfriend.

"Sure," she replied. Bella started forming a line of little kids and taking their tickets when it was their turn.

Throughout the coarse of the night Bella became pleasantly surprised. She always knew that her boyfriend was polite and social, but he was excellent with kids! Did he have to be so good at everything?

Sometimes Bella thought that she didn't deserve him. But now that she had him she definitely wasn't going to let him go. No, she had wasted too many hours daydreaming about him to complain. He, the magically perfect Edward Cullen, was her boyfriend.

Bella looked at him. He was being especially helpful to a younger kid who was having difficulty shooting a basket.

"Need some help, little guy?" Edward asked patiently, crouching down to his eye level.

"No," the boy responded defiantly.

"Here," Bella said. "I think that basketball may be a little bit too big for you. Here are some smaller balls. Would you like to try them instead?"

Edward laughed behind her. "That's what she said."

The young boy looked up at Edward. "What does that mean?"

Edward immediately ceased laughing and put on a straight face. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. NEXT!"

However, this caused some problems. The next kid was the exact opposite of the cute little boy; A robust, mean looking tween girl. Edward cautiously handed her the basketball while Bella carefully collected her ticket. She bent her elbows and…

Uh-oh.

Bella walked over to the net. "I think it's stuck. Edward, try pulling it out."

Her boyfriend reached into the basket, but he still couldn't get it. "It's really in there."

By then the girl had stomped away.

Edward cleared his throat. "Maybe we should just…"

"Yeah, let's ditch this booth."

**Emmett and Rosalie (Food)**

"Damn! This stupid hot dog won't fit in the bun!" Emmett attempted to jam the meat into the roll.

Rosalie, meanwhile, was popping popcorn. "Emmy," she said, looking over at him. "It can't be that hard."

"But it is! It's really hard to do!"

"That's what she said," Rose snickered. "Okay. How about you ditch the hotdogs and go work the snow cone machine?"

"Okay, but how long will it take? I kinda want to go play some games tonight."

"I don't know," his girlfriend replied. "We have fifteen minutes left to work and the line's not that long. Just put in some ice."

So the darling Emmett did just that. But he wasn't very careful when filling the machine. And he sort of forgot to put the top back on when he was done, meaning that the shaved ice would fly everywhere. He reached to press the START button when…

"Wait!" Rose shouted, seeing that the top was off at the last second. "Don't touch th… EMMETT! That hit me in the face! Now I'm all wet!" She whined

Emmett, for some reason, found this very funny. "Ha that's ha what ha she ha said ha TWICE ha!" He gasped.

She glared. "Well," he said. "On the bright side, it was very quick. Now we can go play!"

The female half of the Hale twins grabbed a few napkins and started to clean herself off. She then grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"But Rosie! I wanted to buy a hoagie! Maybe it was a five dollar foot long! Ahahahaha!"

"Oh be quiet," she muttered.

**Alice and Jasper (Bowling)**

Meanwhile, Alice and Jazz were working out in the parking lot at the bowling booth. Much to Alice's excitement, many of the younger kids were wanting to bowl, and Jasper loved watching his girl work well with the children.

He laughed as one little girl walked down and kicked over the pins. "Well," Alice told her. "I've never done it that way before, but it looks like fun!"

_That's what she said._

"Hey, baby. Need some help? I feel like you're doing all the work," Jazz said, leaning down so he could talk to Ali.

"Well, you can try to find a bigger ball for the kids. This one's a little too small. We keep losing it."

"Sure, babe. I'll get you some bigger balls."

The two looked at each other. "Wait," Alice said. "Maybe that came out wrong."

"Ya think?" Jasper laughed. "Okay, you keep the kids occupied and I'll go get some… ha bigger balls."

He walked off, but the last thing he heard was "No, sweetie! Don't put that in your mouth! Good boy!"

Oh, Alice. She was a walking TWSS.

**Later That Night…**

The kids had a sleepover at the Hale's house later that night, but didn't go to sleep right away (obviously). Instead they were talking about their 'fair experiences'.

"Well, I guess I had an okay time working," Rosalie said. "But Emmett just made me wet."

Her friends laughed. "You guys! It's not funny! And later, some kids were eating peanuts and he turned around and told them that he liked their 'nice looking nuts'. You're so embarrassing!" She buried her head in Em's shoulder.

"Well Alice made me go get her some bigger balls," Jasper said, pulling Ali onto his lap.

"I guess we all had some pretty good that's what she said moments even when we weren't all together," Alice pointed out. "That just proves how perverted we really are."

"True dat, my friend. Hey Edward and Bella. Did anything funny happen to you guys tonight?" Emmett asked.

There was no answer.

The other four kids looked over at their friends. Bella was currently straddling Edward's lap on the couch and they were making out big time.

"Well, on the bright side," Alice said, "At least they're finally together."

"Ew," Emmett said. "They look like they're eating each other's faces off."

Alice stared for a minute. "Yeah, you're right."

"Hey Rose," Jasper asked his sister. "Ten bucks says his tongue gets caught in her throat." (The siblings were notorious gamblers.)

"You're on," she replied. They shook hands. "Ow! Tight! Jasper, let go!"

"That's what she said," Emmett said simply.

"Em," Rose sighed. "I was talking about his handshaking."

"Oh, I know," Emmett said. "But that's the whole point of the joke."

**

* * *

**

**No, you didn't miss anything! Bella and Edward are officially a couple. (I can just hear you screaming) I'm sick today so I promise to write more- plus, that just gave me and idea. Hmmm… **


	12. Author's Note I'm not done yet!

Hey Readers!

No, this is not a message telling you that I can't finish the story. I can, I just don't want to. But I will for you guys.

To do this I'll need your help. I have writers' block! I can't think of a good way to just easily and neatly finish this story.

If you have a great idea on how to end it, submit it in a review. If you want to give me some funny TWSS jokes please put them in a review. If you just want to yell at me because the story has been getting worse and worse because I love it less and less, send me a review.

The amount of reviews that I get from you guys with ideas, jokes, or complaints determines how fast I will update. I'm going to be doing a LOT of writing for the next 2 weeks so I'll get it done then, and that's a promise that I would give my life to fulfill.

I love you all, and review quickly so I can give you what you want!

Happy July,

K


	13. Epilogue

**A Note From Me: As you may have already guessed, this is the last chapter of TWSS! Please expect no more, but it would be great if you could give me just a little review at the end… wink wink. Please enjoy this chappie you guys! Thanks to all my faithful readers! This is for you.**

**Disclaimer x13 (Whole Story): I own a dirty mind, the best friends ever, and the ability to laugh for the entire lunch period, not ****Twilight****.**

* * *

"Wow," Bella said as she got out of Edward's new silver Volvo. "I can't believe that we're seniors already! This is gonna be the best year ever!"

It had been four years since they had been in eighth grade, and the 'That's What She Said' joke had been all but forgotten. Around the start if their freshmen year it had grown old, slowly being used less and less. Now they were in high school, although their maturity levels hadn't increased much since they were fourteen.

Their mental dirtiness wasn't the only thing that had remained the same. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Bella and Edward were all still best friends. The couples had held strong throughout their three completed years of senior high, and although they had all had their tribulations, the six had grown even closer together.

Bella sighed. What had happened? Where had their time in high school gone? Now they only had one year left.

"We have to make the most of this," Edward said, squeezing her hand in his. "Who knows if we'll all be separated for college next year."

Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Emmett walked up behind them. "Okay, okay. Enough reminiscing," Rose laughed.

"Let's get our senior on!" Alice shrieked, clapping and jumping up and down as only Alices do.

Jasper laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Let's go in, okay? We have to sign up for our electives, and we can't be late to start our senior year!"

They all entered the school together, waving to old friends and smiling at the shaking freshmen. When they reached the elective sign-up board, Emmett groaned. "I already hate all of these options!" he whined.

"You can try the cooking class," Rosalie suggested.

"Nah, too hard," Emmett decided.

"What about water polo?" asked Edward.

"No, too wet," Emmett complained.

"Oh! There's a juggling course!" Bella laughed. "It says here that you can learn to juggle up to ten balls at a time!"

"Nope, I can only handle two balls at a time, thank you very much," Emmett smirked.

Behind him, Jasper stifled a laugh. "That's what she said," he snickered.

"That's what who said?" Alice asked. Then the realization dawned on her. "Ohhhh…"

_It was back._

**

* * *

**

September:

"Alice, could you please pass me that frog?" Bella asked, snapping on her rubber gloves in AP Chem.

"Ewww! It's slimy! What's that white stuff coming out of it!"

**October:** "Rosie?" Emmett asked his girlfriend on Halloween. "I want to be a girl tonight. Could I please borrow one of you skirts?

"No." Rose said simply. "I don't really think you'd fit into my pants."

**November: **"Okay, so a right angle is ninety degrees, right?" Edward reviewed in Geometry Two.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "You know, the same 'right angle' my hard d…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Edward whispered loudly. "It's not a good time for that!"

**December: **"I need to write one more paragraph for this last college application essay," Jasper groaned.

"Well, you've already typed four pages. Do you think it would fit?" Rose asked.

**January: **"Senior ski tri! Senior ski trip!" Alice chanted while on the lift, her feet dangling down. "Hehe, Jazz," she giggled to her boyfriend next to her. "I dare you to… lick that pole!"

Jasper, not one to ever pass up a dare, stuck his tongue out and licked the metal pole of the lift. "Uh, Alice?" he said after almost a minute. "I think it's stuck."

**February:** "Rose!" Alice squealed. "I love your new car! Is that a Maserati?"

"No," Rosalie replied. "It's actually a…"

"Oh, whatever," Alice interrupted. "It's hot! Can you give me a ride?"

**March: **"Arg," Bella said to Edward, brushing her hair in the hallway after one extremely sweaty gym class. "My hair is growing so long."

"Whoa!" Emmett said, briefly walking past Bella. "What's long? And I can tell you now, it's not as long as mine."

**April: **"Ew, exams all day," Jasper complained. "And I only have a pen."

"It's okay," Bella said. "You can borrow my pencil."

**May: **"Bella, baby, what are you doing?" Edward asked, looking over at his girlfriend, who was seemingly pulling and pushing at a plastic snack bag that a held chocolate covered pretzels just a few minutes ago.

"I can't get all the leftover chocolate shards out. And they're the best part! So I'm trying to pour them into my mouth from the bag. But it's not stiff enough!" she cried, frustrated.

* * *

Finally it was June, and the friends had all gotten their college acceptances. Jasper and Edward were going to the same school in California, but the rest were scattered throughout the Northwest. It was hard, knowing that they would be separated, but they promised to keep in touch.

"I can't believe that this is our last summer before college!" Alice said after their graduation ceremony. "We have to make the most of it all."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, looking around at his friends who were all nodding their heads in consent. "We have to make memories. And we can start with this." He whipped out a hot pink water balloon seemingly filled with shaving cream out from behind his back. He flung it at his friends, who had seen it coming.

All but Bella, that is. "Oh, gosh, Emmett! That came right at my face!"

_Fin_

**

* * *

**

Last Words: Love you guys. Please review and check out my other stuff, including my current work of art Marauders Drabbles. I appreciate all of your support throughout this whole story. Thanks for helping to motivate me! Smooches!

**Love,**

**Kaiaa**


End file.
